The present invention relates to wireless communication system in general, and more particularly, to a method and system for multi-cell interference reduction in a wireless communication system.
A wireless communication system involves a cellular structure where a call control and management device such as a base station is placed at the center of a cell and communicate with a number of terminals such as handsets or other communication devices using a predetermined frequency band. Since the frequency spectrum for wireless communications is a diminishing resource, it is desirable to increase the spectrum efficiency by sharing the same frequency band with multiple cells and implementing the so-called N=1 frequency reuse mechanism.
As it is well known, when the base station transmits signals to the terminal, the communication is referred to as a downlink communication. Similarly, when the terminal transmits signals back to the base station, it is known as an uplink communication. During both the uplink and downlink communications, the receivers of base stations or terminals receive the combination of the signals of interest and interfering communication signals transmitted from neighboring cells or other sources including persistent noises such as the thermal noise. With proper preprocessing such as channelization and CDMA despreading, it may be possible to enhance the signal of interest and suppress any interference and noise components. However, when the power levels of interference components are significantly higher than those of the signals of interest, a sufficiently high signal to interference and noise ratio is hard to obtain to assure a correct detection of the signals of interest or the underlying digital symbols. To alleviate the signal detection difficulty, numerous blind algorithms have been developed based on the unique signal properties such as finite-set, cyclostationarity, and constant modulus properties. Unfortunately, these algorithms may not be so effective due to the fact that many interfering signals are generated by other base stations or their corresponding terminals which use a same frequency band as or an overlapping frequency band with the one carrying the signals of interest, thereby inevitably possessing the same signal properties. Moreover, these algorithms are usually computationally intensive and require a significant number of data samples to have satisfactory performance.
What is needed is a simple and effective method and system for detecting and canceling the multi-cell interference.